


Hasta que el amor nos separe

by eliefreckles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliefreckles/pseuds/eliefreckles
Summary: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy jamás fueron compatibles durante sus años de colegio, y aquello no iba a ser diferente luego de salir de Hogwarts.Lamentablemente, un inesperado accidente los une un poco más de lo que ambos están dispuestos a soportar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. La fugitiva de San Mungo

_“Peligro: Adelaida Barkwith se escapa de San Mungo”_

_La talentosa Adelaida Barkwith de 73 años lleva desaparecida desde el miércoles pasado y medimagos advierten que es sumamente peligrosa._

_Adelaida Barkwith no sólo ha sido uno de los más grandes aportes a la ciencia de las pociones, sino que sus numerosos libros sobre hechizos y encantamientos han sido de gran utilidad en los programas de estudios contemporáneos. Además, es conocida por manejar una gran gama de complicadísimos hechizos que en su tiempo la llevaron a ser una gran duelista._

_Lamentablemente, hace una década, nuestra querida Adelaida comenzó a tener grandes obsesiones por los duelos múltiples, lo que la llevó a retar a cinco magos de dudosa reputación a un duelo contra ella al mismo tiempo. Como era de esperar, el duelo no tuvo buenos resultados, cuatro embrujos le llegaron simultáneamente llevándola a una locura irremediable._

_Desde entonces, Adelaida ha estado internada bajo las dependencias del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas_

_Pero hace una semana, la habilidosa Barkwtih se hizo de la varita de una sanadora practicante despistada lo que facilitó su escape._

_“Yo sólo me di vuelta para servirle su medicina y olvidé que llevaba mi varita en el bolsillo trasero, no pude hacer nada” Declaró entre lágrimas la responsable, Alice Wright._

_El principal problema de que Adelaida Barkwith esté suelta y sin su medicación, es que cree que está en plena batalla contra El Innombrable lo que la ha llevado a “mantenerse escondida” para que los mortifagos no puedan encontrarla._

_“De vez en cuando cree que todos somos el innombrable y ya estábamos acostumbrados y la podíamos controlar, pero ahora que está libre por ahí con lo poderosa que es todos corremos un gran peligro. Por si fuera poco, ha memorizado una gran lista de apellidos de los implicados, sin embargo, no logra distinguir quienes fueron los buenos de los malos. Hay veces en que cree que Harry Potter es la mano derecha del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado” Reveló el medimago a cargo del departamento de “Daños provocados por hechizos” del hospital._

_Actualmente, un gran grupo de aurores trabaja arduamente día y noche para localizar a Adelaida y poder llevarla sana y salva de vuelta a las instalaciones de San Mungo._

—Como no aparezca luego esa bruja, seguro terminamos nosotros en San Mungo ocupando su lugar –exclama Ron cuando Hermione terminara de leer el artículo de _El Profeta_ —No pego un ojo desde hace tres días ¡Tres días!

—Es que con lo del mundial de quidditch más de la mitad del cuerpo de aurores se ha tenido que ir a cubrir el evento –Le recuerda Harry con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos antes de morder su manzana. —Y claro, quedamos los nuevos. Mi único momento de descanso al día es este, el almuerzo.

—Yo he tenido que estar bebiendo una poción que me consiguió Ernie, del departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que me ha mantenido con energía y despierto por unos cuantos días. –comenta Neville llevándose a la boca una cucharada de su almuerzo. Se veía animado, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa algo desquiciada que llevaba el rubio, Harry pensó que la poción no era de las mejores ideas.

—Hermione –dice de pronto Ron, dejando caer fuerte la palma sobre la mesa, causando que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran y lo mirasen con cara del más puro odio. Tantas horas sin dormir tenían a toda la brigada de aurores sin el mejor de los humores. —¿No trabajas en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica? Debería ser tu deber velar porque la ley se esté cumpliendo con nosotros. ¡Estoy seguro de que no es legal estar trabajando tantas horas sin descanso!

—¿Perdón? –la aludida sube la vista a su novio, molesta —Acabo de ingresar a este departamento, Ronald. Además, ¿Tú en qué departamento crees que estás trabajando? ¿O acaso crees que existe el departamento de aurores por separado, genio?

El pelirrojo abre la boca para replicar pero se detiene, abriendo mucho los ojos dando a entender que no estaba en conocimiento de aquel detalle. Harry le asiente al chico para confirmarle que lo que decía la chica era cierto mientras Neville Longbottom se limita a reír exageradamente.

—De todas formas tu jefe está al tanto de la situación y está intentando reasignar algunas misiones de otros aurores para que puedan venir a reemplazarlos por unas horas, ayer me lo topé en el ascensor y me lo comentó. Así que tengan un poco de paciencia, chicos. –agrega Hermione sonriéndoles comprensivamente a todos, menos al pelirrojo, a quien sólo le frunce el ceño cuando sus ojos se detienen en él.

—¿Paciencia? Paciencia mis huevos –ruge Weasley antes de darle una mordida a su manzana. Neville vuelve a soltar una risa digna de un mal de la cabeza.

—Deberíamos volver –dice un resignado Harry realizando un _tempus,_ intentando no pensar en las muchas ganas que tenía de ir a tomar una siesta —De todas formas, mientras antes encontremos a esa bruja…

—Antes le lloverán los _crucios_ que le voy regalar…-Interrumpe el pelirrojo entre dientes. Hermione le golpea el brazo, Harry rueda los ojos y Neville explota en risas salpicando para todas partes el jugo de calabazas que se estaba bebiendo.

—Neville, ya deja esa poción ¿Quieres? –Sugiere Hermione aunque sonaba claramente como una orden. Todos asienten en señal de que están de acuerdo, y se disponen a volver a hacer guardia en los puntos que el jefe de aurores les había especificado.

Harry suspiró. Había tenido dos años increíbles como auror así que no le extrañaba que de pronto comenzara a tener verdaderas responsabilidades como tal y no las simples misiones, que por protocolo, le asignaban a los aurores con mínima experiencia.

Sin embargo, no lo desilusionaba. Su trabajo era una de las cosas que más le apasionaba en la vida. Lo hacía sentirse realizado, satisfecho. Le daba el impulso a levantarse, aun cuando hubiese dormido un par de horas, para dar lo mejor de sí mismo, incluso en los días en que sólo tenía las obligaciones de oficina.

Botó lo que quedó de su manzana y comenzó a caminar al punto del callejón Diagon donde usualmente le tocaba hacer guardia a la espera de Adelaida.

Jamás imaginó que pronto tendría el más duro de sus desafíos.


	2. Adelaida Barkwith y otros problemas

Tal cual como se había imaginado el reputado jefe de los aurores, Adelaida no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en _Gringotts_ , porque loca y todo, aún tenía una vaga noción de cómo era sobrevivir fuera de las paredes del hospital, por tanto tarde o temprano necesitaría oro.

Y claro, se había ideado todo un plan de contingencias para cuando la suposición se hiciese real; los duendes actuarían con normalidad y la atenderían como a cualquiera de sus clientes, la llevarían a su bóveda y la dejarían retirar todo el dinero que se le antojase con propósito de mantenerla ocupada unos buenos minutos mientras otro duende daría aviso al auror más cercano para que se encargara de la situación.

Ese auror era Ron Weasley.

Pero los planes raras veces salen como uno lo espera. Ron, siendo parte del trío de oro, sabía eso más que nadie.

Y es que ninguno de los entrenados aurores contaba con la furia que embargaría a la bruja al posar sus pequeños y oscuros ojos en uno de los más prestigiados clientes del banco: Draco Malfoy.

El rubio se encontraba haciendo el mismo trámite que Adelaida.

Había llegado al banco un cuarto de hora antes, había retirado el dinero que necesitaba y estaba preparado para abandonar el lugar. Pero tan pronto asomó la punta de la nariz por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la salida, un chorro de luz azul le pasó rozando el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

Draco, que gracias a _El profeta_ estaba al tanto de quien era la bruja, saca inmediatamente su varita preparado para defenderse de un próximo hechizo.

Lamentablemente, los diez años que llevaba internada la bruja en San Mungo no habían disminuido ni un ápice su envidiable habilidad con la varita.

En menos de un segundo, y antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar, Adelaida había desarmado a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry aún no ponía ni un pie dentro del banco para saber que no se encontraría con uno de los mejores escenarios. Algo en su pecho, parecido a una fuerte presión, le decía que adentro ya era todo un caos. 

Quizás, tantas veces que se había enfrentado a situaciones riesgosas le habían brindado la capacidad de determinar el nivel de cuidado que se debía tener para hacerle frente.

De todas formas, el lugar afuera no era de los más tranquilos. La gente que se había enterado de que Adelaida estaba merodeando por el sector, corría de tienda en tienda a esconderse pero también con intenciones de tener una buena vista del espectáculo que se montaría en caso de que la situación se descontrolara.

Algunos niños se habían puesto a llorar debido a los rumores que se contaban los unos a los otros de lo que Adelaida “estaba dispuesta a hacer” mientras que los más grandes se mantenían cerca de las puertas de Gringotts por si estas se abrían dando la oportunidad de apreciar lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro.

Ante la escena, a su lado Neville resopla.

—Luego les llega un hechizo y se quejan de la ineficiencia de los aurores –Comenta el rubio posando sus ojos en la multitud.

—Lo mismo pienso. ¿Jones, podrías deshacerte de toda esta gente? -dice Harry al chico que había entrado ese año al cuerpo de aurores. —Y mantente aquí con Singh para que esté todo en orden.

—Claro, Potter –asiente el aludido con el semblante serio y muy profesional para luego girarse y hacer lo que el encargado del grupo le había ordenado.

—Bien, entremos –le dice Harry a Neville dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro. El rubio asiente con su varita en la mano.

Sinceramente, Harry no entendía por qué Ron había pedido tantos refuerzos. Subestimando totalmente las capacidades de Adelaida, pensó que el plan que había ideado su jefe para aquella situación bastaba. Pero claramente se equivocaba.

En cuanto cruza el umbral lo entiende.

En medio del largo pasillo del banco, se formaba un círculo de duendes y aurores. Estos últimos todos tensos con la varita en mano apretándola fuerte entre sus dedos, preparados para atacar en cualquier momento.

A medida que avanzaba, se percata de que unos cuantos de los suyos estaba desmayados, producto de que habían sido alcanzados por algún hechizo, y en cuanto logra estar lo suficientemente cerca ve parte de la fugitiva en medio del círculo, con el ceño fruncido apuntando a todos y gruñendo a cualquiera que parecía tener intenciones de acercarse un poco a ella.

Harry frunce el ceño confundido. Todos los de alrededor se habían enfrentado a magos que estaban en su sano juicio y muy dispuestos a embrujarlos ante cualquier movimiento y todos ellos, claro, sabían salir del paso, victoriosos. Entonces, ahora le resultaba rarísimo que nadie hiciera nada estando una contra diez aurores.

—Con permiso –le dice a uno de sus compañeros para tener una visión completa de la bruja y lo comprende.

Adelaida Barkwith tenía bajo un fuerte agarre a Draco Malfoy a modo de rehén. Apuntando tanto a los aurores como a la cabeza del rubio, quien más que asustado se veía bastante irritado con la situación.

—¡Aléjense, infelices mortífagos! Tengo a uno de los suyos y si tan sólo mueven un pie le volaré los sesos a este –amenaza echando humos por la nariz. Harry mira a la mujer y piensa que para tener setenta y tres años resultaba muy intimidante.

—Harry, joder, por fin –dice el pelirrojo en cuanto lo ubica. —Ve con la vieja y dile que la ayudas o qué se yo. No podemos hacer nada. Intentó _cruciar_ a Bones.

El pelinegro asiente a su amigo quien se veía muy preocupado mientras piensa rápido en cuáles serían sus pasos a continuación. Pasa una de sus manos por su cabello para retirar el corto mechón que le caía por la frente y descubrir su cicatriz si es que estaba tapada. Nunca pensó que le serviría para el trabajo. Ni para nada realmente. La gente en ocasiones descaradamente se le quedaba viendo. Harry lo odiaba y le echaba la culpa de que lo reconocieran tan fácilmente a su peculiar cicatriz.

La bruja inmediatamente posa sus ojos en él, reconociéndolo en seguida, pero por la expresión que mostró les dejó muy claro a todos los presentes que no tenía la mejor de las imágenes sobre él.

—¡Potter! –exclama, con el odio haciendo énfasis en su tono de voz, al punto de ser palpable.

—Señora Bakwith –dice Harry, intentando sonreírle amable.

—Ni intentes salvar a tu amigo, maldito traidor –le sisea — ¡La orden del hipogrifo está haciendo de los más grandes esfuerzos para derrotar a ese asqueroso mago al que sigues! –agrega.

—La orden del fénix, señora Bakwith –le dice el pelinegro. —No se preocupe, yo pertenezco a ellos, estoy en contra de Voldemort también –decir el nombre del mago oscuro le sabía raro después de tanto tiempo. Malfoy, con verdadera dificultad debido al asfixiante agarre de la bruja, resopla rodando los ojos.

—¡Sucio mentiroso! Nada de lo que te diga te devolverá a esta sabandija de Lestrange

—Pe…¿Lestrangre? –Harry la mira confundido. El rubio frunce el ceño muy ofendido.

—Está como cabra, Adelaida, peor –le dice Malfoy con voz rasposa, su rostro ya se había tornado rojo al no poder respirar. —Ni un parecido tengo a… ellos –agrega, tosiendo.

—¡Silencio! –le ordena la bruja al rubio, clavándole innecesariamente la varita en la sien con bastante fuerza. —Dumbledore y muchos más están dando su vida para acabar con ustedes.

—Esto… Señora Barkwith. No estoy con Voldemort, tampoco Malfoy… –intenta una vez más el pelinegro.

—¿Qué dice tú líder porque lo llamas por su nombre? –pregunta la bruja, asqueada.

—No es mi líder…

—Potter ¿Te podrías dar prisa? –apremia el rehén, haciendo que la bruja se molestase más.

—Cállate, Malfoy, que no ayudas. Señora Adelaida…Nadie aquí está de parte de Voldemort, se lo puedo asegurar –dice el pelinegro como si le estuviese hablando a un niño. —Venga conmigo, por favor. –agrega extendiéndole un brazo. Pese a todo Malfoy vuelve a bufar.

—¡No te acerques! –Grita la bruja —Ahora, deja tu varita en donde la vea o mato a Lestrange. Sé que Dumbledore o los Prewett o los Longbottom o quien sea llegarán en cualquier momento para llevárselos a Azkaban.

—¿Longbottom? ¡Longbottom! –llama Harry, el aludido no tarda en aparecer de entre los aurores que lo rodeaban.

—¡Longbottom que bueno que estás aquí! –dice la mujer en cuanto Neville aparece dentro de su campo de visión. Harry imagina que quizás el padre de Neville se veía como él a su edad.

—Señora, Potter no es ma… -comienza a decir su amigo, pero Harry lo interrumpe con una sonora tos que sonó muy parecido a un “síguele el juego”. Neville frunce el ceño y luego comprende. —¡Oh, Adelaida, capturó a Potter y a Malf…Lestrange!

—Hay que llevárselos cuanto antes –opina la mujer, muy seria.

—Ellos –dice Neville apuntando al resto de los aurores —Están de nuestro lado. Chicos, por favor, sujeten a esos dos –agrega apuntando al pelinegro y al rubio. La mujer mira desconfiada a los magos y brujas en uniforme, pero poco a poco comienza a soltar al rubio. Este último aspira una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto la mujer hubo aflojado el agarre.

—Muchas gracias, de nuevo, Adelaida. Bien, ellos se llevarán a Potter y a Lestrange mientras nosotros nos vamos, le puedo enseñar el cuartel de la orden si gusta…

—No parecen muy asustados ¿o sí? –le comenta la mujer a Neville ignorando su propuesta, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mano sujetándose la barbilla.

—¡Todo nuestro plan se ha ido a la basura! –finge estar molesto Harry. La mujer parece ligeramente conforme y posa sus ojos en el rubio. El pelinegro le da un codazo al Slytherin quien se alisaba su túnica.

—Oh, qué mal –suelta Draco cuando comprende lo que Harry le pedía, ganándose el galardón al peor actor ya que su tono de voz sonó de lo más aburrido y sobreactuado.

—Bien, vamos –dice Neville atreviéndose a posar su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer. Esta se lo queda viendo unos largos segundos, como analizando la situación pero para suerte de todos, le asiente a Neville.

Harry suelta un suspiro contenido. Nadie se mueve mientras ven como la mujer baja la varita y da un par de pasos para salir de lugar con Longbottom.

Éste último hace una señal para que no apunten ni intenten inmovilizarla hasta que guardase su varita, ya que la rapidez de la mujer para responder a los hechizos era sorprendente.

—¿Y mi varita? –pregunta el rubio, siendo cuidadoso con el tono de voz, mientras buscaba con la vista la varita que la bruja había hecho saltar mediante un _expelliarmus._

— _Accio varita de Malfoy_ –intenta el ojiverde. La varita del rubio no tarda en llegar a sus manos y en cuanto la tiene estira el brazo hacia su dueño para devolvérsela.

—Menudo Auror que eres, Potter. Si no fuera por Longbottom… -le dice el rubio recibiendo la varita. A pesar de que se estaba burlando, había un pequeño rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. Harry le sostiene la mirada a sus ojos grises pero antes de que el rubio pudiese terminar la oración un fuerte grito de la bruja lo interrumpe.

—¡Se escaparán! –y acto seguido lanza un hechizo que les llega de lleno a ambos, sorprendiéndolos, sin darle tiempo para defenderse, sin si quiera darle tiempo al resto de los aurores de poder hacer algo.

Neville sin pensárselo dos veces, y antes de perder la oportunidad, aturde a la mujer mediante un _desmaius_ y un grupo de aurores no tarda en ofrecerse a llevarla de vuelta a San Mungo. Neville sólo asiente y se acerca a ver a Potter inmediatamente.

A Harry jamás lo había cegado tanto la luz de un hechizo. Era plateada y pareció envolver cada célula de su cuerpo. Se tiene que obligar a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y cuando los abre, parpadea rápidamente para enfocar su vista con pocos resultados.

El hechizo le había recorrido todo el cuerpo pero solo sentía la muñeca de su mano izquierda sumergirse en un intenso y casi agradable calor.

Temiendo encontrarse sin dedos o con la mano transformada en cualquier cosa, baja la vista inmediatamente pero no ve nada más que una delgada cuerda plateada alrededor de su muñeca.

Brillaba un poco y se seguía sintiendo tibia. Casi estuvo a punto de preguntarse por qué le había puesta la bruja una pulsera cuando nota que el pequeño extremo de la cuerda se unía en un mismo nudo a la muñeca de la mano derecha del rubio.

— _Finite_ –dice el pelinegro apuntando con su varita. Pero pese a que el hechizo estaba bien ejecutado, la cuerda no afloja ni se suelta. — _Finite incantatem_

—A ver, Potter, déjame a mí –dice el rubio irritado de nuevo. Apunta con su varita a sus manos y a pesar de que se aclara la voz, realiza el hechizo de forma no verbal.

Ambas manos reciben el encantamiento de Malfoy, causando que el lazo se tornara de un lindo e intenso plateado por unos segundos para luego volver a ser la cuerda gris que los unía, con un débil brillo.

—¿Qué rayos…? –pregunta Harry antes de volver a realizar un _finitem._

Sintió como los aurores se acercaban realizando un círculo nuevamente, así que sube la vista hacia ellos. La mayoría tenía marcada la confusión en el rostro. Algunos miraban hacia arriba o se dejaban una mano en la barbilla, señal de que sus cerebros trabajaban rápido intentando recordar si habían visto aquel hechizo antes.

Pero para su mala suerte, lejos de ver caras esperanzadas con el contra hechizo en mente, casi se le cae el alma a los pies cuando ve una que otra expresión de la más pura sorpresa e incluso horror.

Y se pone peor, sintiendo como le caía un balde de agua fría cuando entre los demás aurores, Ron Weasley se abría paso entre ellos más pálido que un fantasma, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le saldrían del rostro en cualquier momento.

Sólo por la expresión de espanto del pelirrojo, a Harry no lograron salirle las palabras de la boca para cuestionar lo que sea.

—Harry –dice seco llevándose una mano a la boca. El pelinegro intuye que fue para esconder la leve sonrisa nerviosa que de pronto se le asoma. —Eso es lazo de amor. –agrega. Draco se tensa en cuanto Weasley pronuncia las palabras y deja caer su mano bruscamente, mano que ahora por desgracia estaba atada a la suya.


	3. Lazo de amor

Harry Potter posa su vista por milésima vez sobre su amiga.

Hermione se había aparecido en la pequeña salita de San Mungo con una buena cantidad de libros mientras esperaban a que el medimago en jefe del hospital terminara la reunión improvisada que había organizado con el fin de evaluar la situación en conjunto de una diversa gama de especialistas.

Su amiga tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha a medida que avanzaba con su lectura.

A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de preguntar si había encontrado lo que buscaba, Harry decide que lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar a que ella hablara, porque sabía que no ganaría nada si lograba hacerla enojar. Siendo sinceros, confiaba más en ella que en el pelotón de medimagos que llevaba en la reunión al menos una hora.

Claro, mientras más minutos se acumulaban menos esperanzado se sentía.

Impaciente, mordiéndose una uña del pulgar de la mano que tenía libre, mira hacia una de las esquinas del salón. Su amigo Ron se encontraba en una butaca igual de inquieto que él, intercambiando una que otra mirada de lastima con Neville para luego mirarlo a él y sonreírle compasivamente, cosa que al pelinegro estaba desesperándolo aún más.

Y, sentado junto a él en la camilla de la sala, estaba Draco Malfoy con el ceño muy fruncido leyendo concentrado uno de los libros de Hermione.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De todas las cosas que le habían sucedido a lo largo de su vida, jamás se había topado con una que tuviese tan poca solución, por no decir ninguna. Sentía que estaba en un sueño, en un muy mal sueño del que simplemente no podía despertar.

Se removió aún más inquieto, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo la necesidad de volver a pedir a alguien que le explicase de que se trataba el hechizo y como se podía deshacer. Porque por más veces que se lo describieron, parecía entrarle por un oído y salirle por el otro. Es que definitivamente aquello tenía que ser una broma.

Abre la boca, dispuesto a preguntar nuevamente, pero se ve interrumpido cuando la puerta comienza a abrirse.

Entra a la habitación el joven medimago que los había recibido y los había llevado a la habitación en que se encontraban en ese momento, a su lado estaba el medimago en jefe del hospital, un corpulento hombre que tenía un timbre voz tan fuerte que se podía escuchar a un buen radio de distancia, y un anciano con una larga barba blanca que le hizo recordar a Dumbledore.

Harry se impacientó aun más. Esperaba que alguno de los tres tuviera buenas noticias con respecto a su caso.

—Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, les presento al señor Ollerton. Es un muy buen amigo de Adelaida, fueron compañeros de clases y además escribieron un libro de pociones en conjunto –Dice el jefe del hospital. Harry asiente, la verdad le importaba un pepino quien era el hombre, lo que quería era una solución.

—Un gusto conocerlo señor Potter, a usted también señor Malfoy –Les dice el anciano extendiéndoles la mano. Harry rápidamente aprieta la del anciano. Draco se dispone a hacer lo mismo, pero en cuanto sube su mano derecha arrastra la de Harry con él. Gruñe ante la situación así que saluda a Ollerton con la mano izquierda.

—El lazo del amor. Un antiguo hechizo que luego de casi un siglo, Adelaida vuelve a traer a la vida hace unas cuantas décadas atrás –Comenta el anciano acariciándose la barba y sin quitar la vista de las manos de ambos. —Le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas… realizar hechizos obsoletos…

—Disculpe, señor Ollerton, la verdad me interesa más si esto tiene arreglo –dice Draco. A pesar del apremio, sonaba muy cortés. Harry imaginó que si él mismo lo hubiese dicho quizás se hubiese escuchado grosero. El anciano asiente.

—Sólo tiene una solución. –va directo al grano —Se tienen que amar.

—¿Qué? –suelta Harry con un quejido. Aunque Ron ya le había dicho eso, escucharlo de un profesional lo hacía un poco más real.

—El lazo del amor estaba destinado a hermanos, para castigarlos. Las madres realizaban el hechizo cuando ellos se peleaban, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Por lo general, los hermanos se aman así que no estaban más que unos minutos atados.

—Cierto, mi madre siempre amenazaba a Percy y a Fred de que los uniría –cuenta Ron, todos se giran a verlo pero ninguno hace comentario alguno volviendo en seguida la atención al anciano.

—Lo que hacía que el hechizo fuese totalmente inútil –comenta el anciano apuntando de todas formas con su varita a los chicos. La agita y realiza un par de hechizos no verbales pero ninguno de ellos logra aflojar el estúpido lazo. Harry siente un apretón en el estómago cuando el lazo tiene como única reacción ponerse un poco caliente. —También se usó un tiempo en colegios. Mucho tiempo antes de que sus padres fueran alumnos, Hogwarts lo utilizó pero sólo por cosa de un año con los estudiantes que solían pelearse con frecuencia, pero desistió de ello. Los alumnos más grandes tardaban un poco más, lo que era un problema porque tenían que adaptar habitaciones especiales para ellos. Quizás menos de un año duró, ahora que lo pienso bien. –El viejo se acerca aún más a ellos y sus fríos y largos dedos se cierran sobre la mano de cada uno. Todos en la salita estaban tan al pendiente de lo que decía y hacía el viejo Ollerton que ni se movían para no interrumpir. —Lo único que puede deshacer el lazo, como lo dice su nombre, es el amor. Mantenga firme su brazo, señor Potter –le ordena el anciano, Harry obedece —Usted tire del suyo, señor Malfoy –Draco hace lo que el hombre le dice. El lazo que los unía se estira sin ningún problema, como si fuera un débil elástico. Sentía la presión en su muñeca, pero para lo rígido que estaba hace un rato, no se requería de tanta fuerza. —Pueden estar así unos buenos minutos, pero tarde o temprano el lazo se vuelve a retraer. Se supone que si los implicados en cuestión se tienen estima o un grado mínimo de afecto, debería comenzar a estirarse un poco más… pero por lo rígido que está el de ustedes veo que no son de los mejores amigos. –Harry suspira mientras Draco resopla ante las palabras del anciano.

—¿Entonces? –pregunta Harry clavando sus verdes ojos en los claros de Ollerton, sentía la necesidad de que le explicasen todo con dibujitos.

—Entonces, señor Potter, que mientras usted y el señor Malfoy no se amen me temo que el lazo no desparecerá.

—Es imposible…. Debe haber una solución –exige Malfoy, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Por el momento, el amor es la única solución que conozco… Para suerte de ambos, mantengo mucho contacto con la familia de Adelaida, y creo que ellos guardan una gran cantidad de sus borradores y apuntes sobre los estudios que ella realizaba, estoy seguro de que no tendrán problemas en que los vaya a leer.

—¿Cree que pueda encontrar la solución, Señor Ollerton? –Pregunta Harry.

—No prometo nada, pero nada perdemos tampoco, señor Potter. Sería un honor para mí ayudarlos. –dice el hombre sonriéndoles. Harry suspira, pidiendo a Merlín que el hombre tuviera buenos resultados en su búsqueda.

—Estaríamos eternamente agradecidos –dice el pelinegro.

—No te ilusiones, Potter. ¿De cuánto es la probabilidad de que encuentre una nota que diga: “Contra-hechizo para el lazo del amor que no sea el amor” . –escupe el rubio muy molesto. Harry ignora el comentario.

—Si me permiten, puedo enviarles una lechuza con la información que encuentre.

—Oh, si, por favor, lo que sea a la hora que sea, no dude en enviarme un lechuza. –dice Harry. —También si necesita algo, sólo pídalo.

—¿Y a usted, señor Malfoy? –pregunta el anciano. Draco lo mira como si estuviese loco, con una ceja en alto.

—Da un poco lo mismo ¿No? Envíesela a Potter, de todas formas no estaré muy lejos de él –gruñe. El anciano ríe llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Cierto, ni sé por qué pregunté… La vejez a veces nos juega malas pasadas.

—Entonces eso es todo. –dice el medimago corpulento —Lamentamos la situación, y si sabemos de algo no dudaremos en comunicárselo. Por el momento, aquí no podemos hacer nada más –agrega el hombre.

—Bien, Ollerton, si gusta acompáñenos a tomar una taza de café. Señores, tómense el tiempo que quieran para desocupar la sala. –dice el sanador que los atendió en un principio. Ambos asienten y luego de darles las gracias a los profesionales, los tres especialistas salen de la habitación.

—¿Por qué, Merlín? ¿Por qué? –se queja Draco, suspirando dramático —De todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser contigo, Potter. ¿Aún tienes un fetiche con la muerte? Porque que yo recuerde siempre estabas en medio de situaciones riesgosas –dice el rubio, incorporándose, con la mano rozando la suya.

—Cállate, Malfoy –replica Harry. Sus amigos se acercan a ellos, con intenciones de consolarlo. —¿Creen que exista otra solución? –pregunta a todos, pero deteniendo sus ojos en Hermione. Para su mala suerte la chica se muerde el labio negando con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Harry, creo que no… -contesta mirando nuevamente su libro. El pelirrojo suspira y apoya una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

—Bueno, entonces será hasta que el amor los separe.- Harry decide ignorar la sonrisa burlona que se le forma a su amigo, lo que es a él, no le hacía ni la más mínima pisca de gracia.

—Hasta que el amor nos separe –repite de mala gana, girándose a ver al Slytherin.

—Bien, vamos a mi casa por mis cosas y luego nos aparecemos en la tuya. Ahí pasaremos la noche –ordena Draco, alisándose su túnica.

—¿Dormirás en mi casa? –pregunta Harry perplejo.

—No tenemos muchas opciones que digamos ¿o sí?. –exclama molesto el rubio. —Además, Pansy y Blaise darán una fiesta.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? –pregunta, pero Malfoy sólo niega con la cabeza, ignorando la pregunta.

—Sólo vámonos –sisea.

* * *

Draco y Harry se aparecen fuera de una enorme y muy bonita casa, de tres pisos con una fachada de color beige y detalles en piedra, amplios ventanales y alrededor un muy buen cuidado jardín.

No era una mansión, como en la que Harry recordaba que vivía el Slytherin, pero definitivamente esa casa no dejaba de ser. Y como no, si hablaban de Malfoy.

—Linda casa –comenta Harry una vez que cruzan el umbral. Se dijo que ahora con su edad, jamás se fijaría en tantos detalles a la hora de escoger donde vivir como parecía que lo había hecho el Slytherin con esta. A él sólo le importaba que tuviese lo básico; dormitorio, cocina y baño. Y claro, no un gran recibidor con un elegante bife y un espejo como el que estaba cruzando en ese instante. Draco no comenta al respecto y sólo se limita a caminar lo poco y nada que podía avanzar por delante de Harry.

El pelinegro mira hacia todos lados del lugar no queriéndose perder detalle alguno. Todo estaba muy ordenado y olía bastante bien, como a esencia de limón en conjunto de otra fragancia que no pudo identificar.

Iban atravesando una amplia sala de estar, cuando de pronto un yorkshire acude al encuentro de ambos.

Temblaba tanto, por la emoción imagina Harry, que parecía que en cualquier minuto el pobre explotaría o caería de golpe debido a un infarto al corazón.

—Aléjate, perro –le sisea el rubio al pequeño cachorro en cuanto éste comienza a dar saltos junto a él para llamar su atención.

—¿Tienes un perro que se llama perro? –le pregunta Harry mientras veía como la mascota hacía oídos sordos al Slytherin, cruzándose entre las piernas del chico con todas las intenciones de jugar un rato, pero Draco en ningún momento se detiene si quiera para acariciarlo.

—No es mi perro y tampoco se llama así –responde mientras subían por unas escaleras. —Es de Pansy y es detestable. ¿Ves cómo parece que está por orinarse? Pues a veces lo hace ¡Se orina de la emoción! ¿Qué ser vivo hace eso? Es patético.

—¿Y le cuidas el perro a Parkinson? –pregunta el auror mientras subían ya hacia el tercer piso, logrando que su curiosidad disminuyera un poco la sensación de molestia que aún sentía por el suceso reciente que lo tenía en casa de Malfoy.

—¿Te parece que vivo solo aquí… con ese perro?

—¿Vives con Pansy? –pregunta Harry mientras se adentraban en lo que parecía ser la habitación del rubio.

—Y con Blaise

Una vez que Harry estuvo en medio de la habitación, con una vista clara de su alrededor no le cupo la menor duda de que Draco participó muy activamente en la elección de la casa en la que en ese minuto se encontraban.

Harry aprovecha para observar la habitación mientras el dueño de esta elegía lo que se llevaría a su departamento.

Tenía unas grandes ventanas con vista hacia todo el vecindario, le hubiese gustado acercarse a ellas para apreciar un poco mejor el sector pero en cuanto hace ademán de hacerlo, Draco gruñe tirando de su brazo para ir al ropero del otro extremo de la habitación.

Su cama era enorme, con un gran cabecero de madera color caoba y una mesa de noche a cada lado del mismo tono. Harry se percata de que una de ellas tenía un par de libros encima junto a la lámpara y unos lentes de lectura.

Fuera de eso, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, por lo que se dijo irónicamente, en un pobre intento optimista de sacarle el lado bueno a la situación, que al menos el rubio no desordenaría su casa.


End file.
